Stolen
by Shadesong of Thunderclan
Summary: Spencer is left heart broken and in shambles after finding out about Toby, but can the new Gothic girl Kestrel help put her back together? My Summaries suck balls by the way. I hate them. But anyway. Slight spoiler for season 3 episode 17. Don't read until you've watched up to that point. This is a girlxgirl focused story, OCxSpencer. Don't read it if you don't like that.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pretty Little Liars. If I did... Well certain pairings and minor events would have been just a bit different. Anyway.. Tell me what you think darlings~ I love feedback. Just NO flames please?.. :\

Also, this is a girlxgirl focused story. If you don't like that then I suggest you don't read. Just saying XD

* * *

**Prologue**

The four girls were all sitting at their usual table at lunch. It was a quiet day and surprisingly nothing was heard from A in quite a few days. "Does anyone else think it's odd A hasn't said anything for a few days?" Aria asked.

"Yea it is strange. It kinda makes me more nervous not getting anything at all." Emily replied.

"Maybe A got stuck in quick sand." Hanna joked and the girls giggled a litte. Except for Spencer. She was looking down at her food, staring blankly into space.

"Hey Spence, you okay?" Aria asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing the taller girl to tense and flinch away.

"I'm fine.." She whispered. The girls noticed Spencer's been acting majorly different since finding out about Toby. She's been quiet, studying less, letting things slip her mind alot, and alot of other things that just isn't like her, like her grades falling behind.

The tall pale girl had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and was thinning from not eating. Her friends were very concerned.

Spence, you're not fine. You're not acting like yourself at all. Talk to us." Aria stated.

"I said I'm fine." She snapped and got up to leave.

"Spencer." The girls echoed after each other. But she didn't want to hear it, and left without another word. She walked over to her locker and put in the combination. When the locker opened, she put in her books from her last period and took out the one she'd need for the next class, and closed the locker again.

Spencer turned and pressed her back to the locker wall and sunk down to the floor. She sat there for a few moments just thinking. Toby was her life. He was the second most important thing to her, her friends being the first. She feels like half of her is gone.

"You're gonna flood the school with all those tears." The voice made Spencer jump and look around. She stood up when she saw a Gothic girl standing on the other side of the hall gazing at her with bright green eyes. She wiped her face off with her selves. She didn't even realize she was crying.

The goth stepped a little closer to her, about a foot away. Her green eyes scanning her. "You're Spencer Hastings right?" The goth asked. Spencer nodded. "You're in my Honors Biology class. What's a beautiful girl like you doing out here crying for? Is someone bothering you?"

"No.. No one's bothering me. I just.. I'm still getting over a serious break up.." She said.

"Ohh. I see. Gotta hate break ups.. Want me to castrate him for you?" The goth said rasing an eyebrow playfully. Spencer giggled and shook her hed.

"Nah.. I think I'll be fine. I just loved him alot. He was like my world." She said sadly.

"I've never been in love. Hell, I've never been in a relationship. Well, with a guy at least.." The goth stated.

"You don't like guys?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Not really no. I find them attractive and all, but I don't really like them that way. I'm pretty much lesbian. Some times I hate it because I get pushed around and people say shit to me about it but.. It's whatever I guess." The goth said, looking at her with glazed eyes.

Spencer shifted her books to her other arm. "You're brave for letting it out though. Not many people would do that." She smiled at the goth. Spencer was well aware of the goth checking her out. But oddly enough she didn't mind it. It didn't make her uncomfortable. It was actually more flattering. "Wait. You're that new girl aren't you? I'm so sorry, I can't remember your name."

The goth girl chuckled. "Not many can honestly, considering it's contradicting to my style." She took another step closer. "Kestrel. Kestrel Mathers."

"Kestrel. I like that." Spencer beamed.

"And I like the name Spencer. We should talk again soon." Kestrel pulled out a pen and a small piece of paper from her bag and scribbled something on it, then handed it to Spencer, gave her a smirk and a quick look from eyes to feet and took off down the hall.

Spencer watched as the intriguing girl walked down the hallway. When she was no longer in her sights, she unfolded the little piece of paper and smiled brightly when she read what it said.

_You're adorably beautiful. Add me on Facebook, call me, or just show up at my house. I don't care, just be my friend. I like you._

It had a number and an address scribbled down as well. Spencer always loved making new friends. But she was also aware that Kestrel might want more than a friendship, which strangely didn't bother her. It was comforting knowing someone might be interested in her. Though she still wasn't sure she was completely over Toby..


End file.
